


Chains

by Turwaithiel_Rainscent



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turwaithiel_Rainscent/pseuds/Turwaithiel_Rainscent
Summary: Underfell Sans is in big trouble.





	Chains

“You know what, Boss? I don't really give a shit what you think.”

The blow was sharp, explosive, immediate. Wham! It felt like his eye socket was gonna implode. A red handprint quickly began to swell and form on the side of his face. His sockets began to water a bit. That had stung. A lot. He turned his head back, his red eyelights flickering a little, as he flexed his wrists, making the chains that held him rattle a little. He found Papyrus’ eyes with his own and smirked, making a show of spitting at his feet.

Nothing came out, though. He was way too dry.

~~_And he knew better._ ~~

Papyrus grabbed his face, and looked at him before going ‘tsk’ and roughly let him go.

He swung a little, his eyes still boring into his brother's.

“I THINK AFTER A FEW MORE DAYS YOU WILL CARE.” He bellowed before he stomped out of the cell, slamming the metal door shut.

Sans waited until he was alone before letting his head hang, a quiet sob escaping him.

He had to get out of this mess.

~~_Before Papyrus killed him._ ~~


End file.
